


Circle Inc.

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Humor, M/M, nerds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн-АУ. Условная Америка, условный американский мегаполис, условная небольшая фирмочка по разработке научного оборудования.<br/> Ученые - такие своеобразные люди, знаете ли...</p><p>Modern-AU. Imaginary America, imaginary american megacity, imaginary small business of developing of science equipment.<br/>Scientists are somewhat crazy people y'know ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС.  
>  Автор беспощадно стебется. Автор сам микробиолог, потому и стебется.  
>  И вообще - не принимайте всерьез ;)  
>  Пашу Чехова одолжил из СтарТрека))
> 
> OOC possible.  
> Author isn't serious. Author is a microbiologist himself, so he just can't be serious about it all.  
> Pasha Chekhov was borrowed from StarTrek.

Андерс, молодой, подающий надежды микробиолог, работал в крохотной фирмочке, которая занималась разработкой лабораторного оборудования.  
Строго говоря, называть организацию с полутора, а то и двумя сотнями сотрудников «крохотной» было нельзя, однако владелец и генеральный директор этой конторы, мистер Л. Райвс, сравнивал свое бизнес-дитятко не с гордыми кооперативами выходцев из далекого социалистического Китая, в которых насчитывалось по три-четыре работника, а с такими монстрами научного рынка, как «БиоРад», «Сигма-Тек» или «Амершем». Более того, он был одержим одной-единственной идеей: догнать, перегнать и поглотить упомянутых монстров. Хотя бы одного. Но лучше всех и сразу.  
Напоминать мистеру Райвсу о том, насколько неравны стартовые условия – когда его «Circle Inc.» была ещё только пачкой бумаг со свеженькой печатью о регистрации предприятия, «БиоРад» уже лет пятьдесят поставлял оборудование научным институтам всего мира – было совершенно бессмысленно. Мистера Райвса это не интересовало, ему нужен был только результат.  
По правде сказать, Андерс попросту боялся этого психа с вечно запавшими, горящими безумным огнем глазами.  
Сам он свою работу любил той страстной любовью, которую не отличить от ненависти. В юности он, помнится, мечтал создать лекарство от рака, метод трансплантационного клонирования или совершить ещё какой-нибудь переворот в науке, а теперь занимался тем, что растил клетки, подбирая оптимальные для каждой линии условия – от питательной среды и температуры до формы и размера культуральных флаконов. Причем флаконы ему тоже приходилось проектировать самому, поскольку затевалось все это исключительно для того, чтобы подвинуть с рынка монополизировавший их производство Greiner.  
Однако размышления о рынках, монополиях, патентах и прочем Андерс предпочитал оставлять директору. Пожалуй, это было просто способом сбежать от реальности, но иногда ему даже удавалось убедить себя в том, что единственное, что его интересует – это почему ж эти суки опять не растут. Или растут плохо. Или, напротив, растут слишком рьяно, когда от них требовалось размножаться степенно и неторопливо. Клеточные линии, как и все живое, до сих пор оставались для ученых только-только обозначенной загадкой, и его… пусть все-таки будут называться «исследованиями»… могли однажды сыграть важную роль в раскрытии тайн мироздания.  
Утешение было слабым, но как-то помогало оправдать тот факт, что он дневал и ночевал на работе, давно забыл, что глаза умеют не болеть, и с трудом мог вспомнить имя собственной девушки. Которая, кажется, бросила его уже три месяца назад. Или шесть. Или восемь. И звали её то ли Мелани, то ли Валентин. Или Сигюн.  
Нет, Сигюн – это из книги скандинавских мифов, над которой он отрубился на позапрошлой неделе, даже не дочитав фразы. Вроде бы она так и лежала под диванной подушкой.  
Андерс вздохнул и, не отрывая взгляда от графиков на мониторе, потянулся за своей кружкой. Все опять шло не так, и он который день ломал себе голову над тем, что же этим одноклеточным заразам снова не понравилось. Пробовал то одно, то другое, даже уломал руководившую лабораторией Лирен заказать один ящик гейнеровских флаконов, чтобы иметь возможность сравнивать, но результата не было. У одной из линий популяция сократилась настолько, что он вообще вывел её из эксперимента и теперь скакал вокруг неё, как шаман с бубном, молясь о том, чтобы в последнем флаконе осталось хоть что-то живое. Если клеточный материал придется закупать заново, Райвс его убьет.  
Кофе, который он сделал себе четыре часа назад и тут же о нем забыл, оказался горячим. Андерс ошарашенно посмотрел на кружку, но ощущения не врали. Над ней даже поднималась тонкая струйка пара. А совсем рядом с его клавиатурой стояла тарелка с бутербродом. Здоровенным, длиной в целый фут, ещё горячим сандвичем из находившегося через три квартала Сабвэя.  
– Не смотри на него так, он тебя не съест, – сообщил по системе общего оповещения Хоук. – И не маши кулаком на скрытую камеру, все остальные давно смылись по домам спать, так что твоя репутация в полной безопасности.  
Андерс закатил глаза и, поднявшись на ноги, чтобы выглянуть поверх разделявшей конурки с компьютерами стенки, погрозил кулаком лично Хоуку. Здание «Circle Inc.» раньше принадлежало какой-то риэлторской фирме, и жаждавший сэкономить на несущественном мистер Райвс перестроил только ту часть, которая была отведена под саму лабораторию. «Отдел теоретических работ» так и выглядел типичным офисом вроде тех, которые показывают в кино: крохотные отсеки, места в которых хватало только на компьютер, стул и тумбу с ящиками для бумаг, и возвышавшийся над ними кабинет менеджера с огромным окном, которое олицетворяло собой недреманное бдящее око. Этот самый кабинет и занимал мистер Гаррет, мать его, Хоук, начальник отдела безопасности и главная головная боль Андерса.  
Существование отдела было обусловлено в основном паранойей мистера Райвса, убежденного, что все, абсолютно все думают только о том, как бы украсть его драгоценные, уникальные разработки. Андерс, по правде говоря, считал, что для сохранения конфиденциальности вполне хватило бы самого мистера Райвса и его рассказов о том, что он сделает с людьми, которые вздумают трепаться о результатах своей работы. Ну или просто отрубить интернет на рабочих компах. Однако под началом у Хоука было десятка два человек, на проходной неизменно дежурила пара крепких парней, а неподалеку вертелось ещё с полдюжины на случай, если первым двум понадобится помощь. Парни свою работу любили: платят хорошо, а делов-то – с полсуток покорчить страшные рожи.  
Сам Гаррет тоже имел вид человека, способного при желании как следует навалять любому вторженцу, однако он занимался безопасностью информационной и, судя по всему, был единственным во всем своем отделе человеком, который действительно работал. Продраться сквозь поставленные им сетевые фильтры не мог даже Паша Чехов, маленький ручной гений Лирен, с легкой руки которого к Хоуку прицепилось непонятное прозвище sisadmin eta sharashkina kontora.  
Одними только фильтрами, конечно, дело не ограничивалось, но все остальное Гаррет творил просто из любви к искусству. Или со скуки, потому что кому, в самом деле, нужны были их заново изобретенные велосипеды от микробиологии. Тем не менее, дело свое он знал крепко, и Андерс подозревал, что через пару лет его работы защитным системам «Circle Inc.» начнет завидовать даже Пентагон.  
Если, конечно, Хоук не сядет раньше, поскольку действовали эти самые системы с какой-то свирепой эффективностью: Йован, полезший в локальную сеть конторы с домашнего компа, причем по своему логину со своим же паролем, потом долго матерился и потрясал перед гарретовым носом отформатированным в нуль жестким диском, восстановить информацию с которого не брался ни один член местной хакерской тусы.  
Однако главная проблема заключалась в том, что Хоук был геем. Причем определить это по его внешности или поведению было невозможно. Свою sisadmin’скую бороду он сбрил аккурат после того, как закончил с настройкой сетевых фильтров, и с тех пор не заходил дальше трех- или четырехдневной щетины, и вдобавок отрастил длинные волосы, которые связывал в высокий хвост – но выглядел он при этом так, что Андерс, не знай он наверняка, счел бы его натуралом. Выпендривающимся натуралом в неизменных узких черных джинсах и отглаженной до хруста рубашке с расстегнутым воротом, в котором мелькал черный шнурок с каким-нибудь металлическим амулетом. Хоук, кажется, действительно верил в могущество этих отлитых в ближайшей подворотне побрякушек, но, несмотря на это, менял амулет чуть не каждый месяц, просто под настроение.  
При этом с женщинами Гаррет вел себя с изысканной, несколько старомодной галантностью, от которой выросшая в семье польских эмигрантов Лирен млела и таяла, а современные продвинутые феминистки писали кипятком. На мужчин он как будто и не смотрел вовсе и только тем из них, кто не решался или демонстративно отказывался пожать ему руку, издевательски-церемонно сообщал, что они не в его вкусе.  
Сам Андерс был бисексуалом, и если женщин он любил вообще, как явление, то в мужчин влипал, как говаривал его приятель по колледжу Амелл, редко, но метко. И это был как раз тот самый случай. А ещё никак не удавалось забыть, что как раз ему-то Гаррет той фразочки про «не в его вкусе» не сказал.  
Но в первую очередь Андерс любил все-таки работу, а после того, как в конторе появился Хоук, принялся любить её с ещё большим остервенением. Поскольку ориентация ориентацией, но на Гаррете было написано «человек с большим будущим» буквами размером с ту самую надпись на холмах Голливуда, а он… Дай ему волю – и он развернулся бы, сделал бы себе имя и непременно получил бы Нобелевскую премию, вот только давать ему волю никто не собирался. Мир науки жил теперь совсем по другим законам, и правил в нем Его Величество Грант. Прогибаться под требования спонсирующих исследования корпораций Андерс не умел в принципе, а про редкие, зачастую засекреченные, государственные заказы и говорить не стоило. К тому же теплые местечки в крупных институтах, имевших надежное финансирование, давно были заняты, а на появлявшиеся время от времени вакансии предпочитали брать тех, кто уже был каким-либо образом связан с имевшей свободное место лабораторией.  
Короче говоря, при всех недостатках мистера Райвса и его манеры руководства, «Circle Inc.» был далеко не худшим вариантом. Что нисколько Андерса не утешало, особенно когда он, вынырнув на несколько секунд из своих расчетов, вдруг чувствовал на себе взгляд засевшего в своем стеклянном гнезде Хоука.  
Необходимости собственными глазами следить за работавшими у своих компьютеров сотрудниками у Гаррета, вообще говоря, не было. Скрытыми и не очень камерами были утыканы все помещения конторы, и изображения с них передавались на мониторы отдела безопасности. К тому же Андерс подозревал, что при желании тот может отследить каждое перемещение курсора на любом из более чем сотни подвластных ему компов. И тем не менее он не упускал возможности продемонстрировать всем и каждому, что действительно бдит.  
В первый раз, когда кофе, который Андерс думал обнаружить безнадежно остывшим, вдруг обжег ему язык, он подумал на кого-то из своих коллег по отделу. Предположение, вообще говоря, было безосновательным: отношения с ними у Андерса так и не сложились, в чем отчасти был виноват он сам, а отчасти – Лирен, заметившая, что в одиночестве он работает намного эффективнее, и убедившая остальных не лезть ему под руку. Относились к нему в итоге с уважением и каким-то равнодушным дружелюбием, как к живущему неподалеку чудному, но безобидному отшельнику, однако принести ему свежего кофе никто из них просто не додумался бы.  
Правда, кружку могли просто отставить в сторону, увлекшись каким-нибудь спором, а он, имея привычку полностью отключаться от реальности, не заметил бы ни того, ни другого…  
На второй раз он догадался рассмотреть саму кружку – и обнаружил, что та была его собственной, с черно-белым микки-маусом на боку и маленькой щербинкой напротив ручки. Других претендентов на кофе опять не обнаружилось, так что он все-таки выпил его сам. Кофе был именно таким, какой он любил: с тремя ложками сахара на триста миллилитров жидкости и выбеленный сливками до совершенно правильного темно-бежевого цвета.  
После третьего раза он все-таки взялся выяснять, кто же озаботился снабдить его этим животворящим эликсиром, однако сидевшие неподалеку коллеги только пожимали плечами в недоумении. Они этого явно не делали, а специально запоминать всех, кто проходил мимо его закутка, не считали нужным. В конце концов, ничего страшного ведь не произошло, это просто кофе.  
Вообще говоря, они были правы, но Андерса начало одолевать любопытство.  
Попытка устроить засаду на таинственного кофеносца с треском провалилась. В те моменты, когда он пребывал более-менее в сознании, его забытый рядом с монитором кофе стыл, как положено. Вероятно, его благодетель считал, что раз он соображает, на каком свете находится, то может сходить за кофе сам. А в те моменты, когда Андерс увлекался настолько, что забывал обо всем, кроме гребаных строптивых клеток и треклятых графиков их треклятого роста, он не обратил бы внимания на даже ядерный взрыв, не говоря уже о простом человеке, без лишней суеты поменявшем остывшую кружку на новую.  
И только когда Андерс, засидевшись на работе до поздней ночи, обнаружил рядом с горячим, как будто только с огня, кофе ещё и тарелку с бутербродом, он плюнул на глупое мальчишеское «Я сам!» и пошел к Хоуку, надеясь уговорить его помочь в розысках. Ну или чтобы тот дал ему хоть одним глазком поглядеть в записи видеокамер. Он же не корысти ради, никакого вреда фирме от этого не было бы. Он даже готов был притащить мистеру начальнику безопасности ящик пива.  
Гаррет заржал и сказал, что не надо, потому что кофе носил он. А потом ещё и утешать его взялся, заверяя, что не палился и что тень его гейской репутации на Андерса не падет. Андерс вздохнул, посмотрел на широкую хоукову грудь, плотно обтянутую футболкой с принтом «Я гей, мэ-эм, но не хам», которую коллеги, наизусть выучившие его фирменную отмазку для феминисток, заказали для этого хохмача на прошлый новогодний корпоратив, и сказал, что хрен с ней, с тенью.


	2. Котенок

Андерс, по правде сказать, не очень-то разбирался в том, как положено ухаживать за другим мужчиной. В первый раз, с Карлом, у него, оглушенного самим фактом своей внезапной влюбленности в парня, все случилось как-то само собой; да и дальше весь процесс ухаживания сводился в основном к выяснению того, как относится объект его интереса к перспективе наличия в своей жизни Андерса – после чего Андерс немедленно в ней возникал.  
А вот Хоук, похоже, считал, что с этого все только начинается.  
На то, что все его эротические мечты после намека на собственную, кхм, широту взглядов возьмут и разом сбудутся прямо на хоуковом рабочем столе, Андерс, конечно же, не рассчитывал. Но результат его отважной экспедиции в святая святых самого страшного человека в конторе (а что может быть страшнее перспективы оказаться без доступа в интернет на целых восемь часов рабочего дня?) оказался совершенно неожиданным.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Хватать его за задницу или какую-либо иную, более политкорректную часть тела Хоук не стал. Приглашать в ближайшую забегаловку с дрянным пивом, оглушительной музыкой и разлитой в воздухе хмарью неведомого состава, в большинстве случаев действовавшей не хуже синтетических афродизиаков – тоже. В тот раз он вообще только ухмыльнулся довольно, как почуявший мышиный след котище, и невозмутимо напомнил, что Андерса ждет его бутерброд.  
На следующий день опять было как-то не до того, Андерс только кивнул в ответ на скупой приветственный кивок Хоука и опять уткнулся в свой монитор. Оно и к лучшему, что накануне не было никакой забегаловки, иначе как бы он работал с похмелья? А уж вкупе с недосыпом тем более. Андерс покосился на видневшуюся за стеклом отрешенную физиономию Хоука, вдохновенно взиравшего на собственные мониторы, тихо вздохнул и снова повторил себе, что все к лучшему. И что любимая до ненависти работа в любом случае важнее заработанного в компании привлекательного парня дефицита сна.  
Шестнадцать часов спустя душераздирающе зевавший Андерс, лениво раздумывая о том, куда коллеги прячут кофе на ночь, потянулся за своей оставленной на краю стола кружкой и опять обнаружил её полной. А ещё рядом снова стояла тарелка с бутербродом. Точнее, с целыми четырьмя: на ней гордо возлежали сэндвичи с сыром, ветчиной и тунцом, а рядом с ними красовался ещё и бутерброд pravilnyi, сделанный не иначе как под чутким руководством Паши Чехова – лежавшая на одиноком кусочке хлеба колбаса, свисавшая по краям до самой тарелки, по толщине превосходила хлеб не менее чем в полтора раза. Кажется, его и есть полагалось каким-то особым способом, но оголодавший Андерс решил не заморачиваться. К тому же насчет этого Паша, старательно поддерживавший легенды о strashnaya strana s vodka i medvedi, мог и набрехать.  
– По ночам я всеядный, – решив, что догадался о цели проводимого эксперимента, сказал в пространство Андерс и вонзил зубы в pravilnyi бутерброд. Особой страсти к русской кухне он не испытывал, но любопытство, должно быть, родилось прежде него.  
Через неделю, когда дело наконец пошло на лад и Андерс сумел выкроить целых десять часов на то, чтобы толком отоспаться, он начал замечать кое-какие странности. К примеру, что восседавший в своей стеклянной черновластелинской башне Хоук ласкал свою клавиатуру с каким-то слишком уж вдохновенным видом, который обычно был признаком того, что ему в голову пришла очередная безумная идея. Или что его ночные дежурства подозрительно часто приходились именно на те дни, когда Андерс задерживался на работе. Или что на смену банальным бутербродам из корпоративного буфета явились сэндвичи из Сабвэя, которые Андерс нежно любил вопреки не вполне адекватной цене и тому, что до ближайшего источника оных нужно было тащиться пешком три квартала. Он даже вспомнить не мог, когда и кому умудрился протрепаться о своем к ним пристрастии, но результат был налицо. А точнее, на тарелке.  
А потом у Андерса появился котенок.  
Появился он как раз тогда, когда Андерс, в очередной раз столкнувшись с казавшейся неразрешимой проблемой, бездумно таращился в монитор в наивной надежде на то, что на него снизойдет какая-нибудь светлая мысль. Вначале из-за ярлыка программы статистической обработки данных высунулась маленькая рыжая лапка, постучала по рабочему столу стандартного тускло-бирюзового цвета, как будто нащупывая опору, и скрылась снова. Андерс потер глаза, подумав, что таки доработался до глюков, но затем из-за соседнего ярлыка появился пушистый хвост с белым кончиком, а вслед за хвостом – круглая кошачья попа. Андерс потер глаза ещё раз, сильно, почти до боли прижав пальцами уголки, но глюк пропадать и не подумал. Напротив, он вылез из-за ярлыка целиком и, уставившись на Андерса круглыми, по-котеночьи голубыми глазенками, тихо мяукнул.  
«У меня завелся вирус,» – не найдя происходящему более логичного объяснения, вбил Андерс в окошко корпоративного чата и, поставив галочку напротив адресата «Гаррет Хоук», щелкнул Enter’ом. Котенок, крохотный, не больше полутора дюймов в длину, обиженно мяукнул и, свирепо растопырив уши, демонстративно повернулся к нему попой. Дотягивавшийся аж до соседнего ярлыка хвост сердито трепетал кончиком.  
«Это не вирус,» – через полминуты пришел ответ. Андерс озадаченно нахмурился, но через секунду окошко чата замигало снова.  
«Погладь его».  
– Что? – вслух изумился он, начиная подозревать, что ненормальный тут все-таки не он.  
«Погладь его».  
Андерс вздохнул и, поколебавшись, подчинился. Чувствовать себя идиотом ему было не впервой, а свидетелей – не считая всевидящего Хоука – все равно не было.  
Котенок, как будто и впрямь почувствовав его прикосновение, шевельнул ушами, осторожно мурлыкнул – а затем приподнялся, выгнув спину под его пальцем, совсем как настоящая кошка. Андерс ухмыльнулся и погладил его снова, и котенок заурчал трактором и блаженно прижмурил глазищи.  
«У меня же не сенсорный экран,» – через несколько минут, с трудом отвлекшись от чесания нарисованного котенкина пузика, поделился своим недоумением Андерс. Заставить себя перестать улыбаться он так и не сумел.  
«Зато у меня по три скрытых камеры на квадратный метр. Ненамного сложнее».


	3. Конференция

Доставать Пятнашку из чемодана пришлось, наверно, раз двадцать. Стоило Андерсу отвернуться на секунду, хотя бы для того, чтобы взять выложенные на прикроватной тумбочке носки – и она тут же залезала внутрь. Раза после пятого Андерс распрощался с надеждой сохранить свой вычищенный и отглаженный до хруста костюм хоть в сколько-нибудь приличном виде: он, конечно, спрятал его на самое дно, к жесткой нижней стенке, но стремящаяся избежать изгнания Пятнашка зарывалась в его вещи до самого хвоста, попутно переворошив все, что он с таким старанием укладывал по местам.  
– Ну вот что ей от меня надо? – в отчаянии вопросил Андерс, обреченно глядя на сверкавшие из-под смятого полотенца глаза. В паре дюймов от них из чемодана торчал рукав его парадного костюма, уже покрытый изысканным узором из налипших намертво черных и рыжих волосков. – Хоук, это же твоя кошка!  
– Ну да, – невозмутимо согласился тот и, вытащив Пятнашку из чемодана, пошел на кухню. – Это моя кошка, так что она тоже ужасно тебя любит. И очень хочет с тобой.  
Андерс, вздохнув, бросил приготовленный пакет с майками поверх полотенца и двинулся следом, не забыв захлопнуть за собой дверь спальни. Открывать её Пятнашка, разумеется, умела, но это занимало у неё от минуты до полутора, так что у них появлялся хоть какой-то шанс перехватить её вовремя.  
– Это всего на месяц, – несчастным тоном сказал он, тут же поняв, что попытка убедить хотя бы себя провалилась с треском, и принялся ковырять вилкой толстый слой тертого пармезана, прикрывавший какую-то загадочную массу.  
Готовить Гаррет, вообще говоря, умел, просто вся его стряпня подразделялась на два типа: стейк и то, что Андерс после пары дегустаций прозвал «рагу Берти Боттс». Выглядело рагу так, словно кто-то слил в одну кастрюлю содержимое десятка чашек Петри, забытых на пару лет в культуральном шкафу, и как следует перемешал, однако жаловаться на его вкус никому бы и в голову не пришло. Андерсу так точно не приходило, практически во всех ресторанах, в которых ему доводилось бывать, кормили куда хуже. Порой ему даже удавалось угадать, что именно Хоук пытался приготовить – ризотто, пасту или, скажем, пресловутое «лечо» по рецепту бабушки Паши Чехова – хотя обычно он просто старался об этом не задумываться. Благо угрозу состряпать как-нибудь рагу со вкусом соплей Гаррет исполнять не торопился.  
Зато кофе он варил такой, что все турки с арабами удавились бы от зависти, просто запах его почуяв.  
– Все будет хорошо, – сочувственно мурлыкнул Хоук и, обойдя вокруг стола, обнял его со спины: – И я, кстати, связался с хозяйкой той гостиницы, в которой ты будешь обитать. Очень милая пожилая женщина оказалась, я её с мамой познакомил, и они мигом нашли общий язык. Так что не волнуйся из-за костюма, она обещала, что покажет тебе хорошую недорогую прачечную, когда приедешь.  
– Ты уже успел что-то натворить, – без тени сомнения сказал Андерс. Гаррет шумно вздохнул ему в ухо, заставив сладко поежиться, лизнул мочку и неохотно признался:  
– Просто взломал мамин счет в скайпе. А то они со своей новой подружкой разорились бы по три часа в день болтать.  
Андерс только устало закатил глаза и принялся выскребать из миски остатки «всевкусного рагу». После цветочного веника, надранного с клумбы при Белом Доме, один тихонько взломанный счет казался невинной шалостью. В том числе и потому, что ломать всяческие системы защиты – как, впрочем, и строить оные – Гаррет умел, а вот воровать цветы – нет. Хотя в тот раз полиция его так и не догнала.  
– Я буду сильно-сильно скучать, – пробормотал ему на ухо Гаррет, и Андерс, сдавшись, развернулся к нему и взял его лицо в ладони…  
– Пятнашка!!!  
Хоук подскочил от его вопля и, развернувшись, кажется, ещё в воздухе, кинулся к спальне, но было поздно: Пятнашка успела не только пробраться в комнату, но и устроить в андерсовом чемодане настоящее спальное гнездо. Андерс подобрал с пола выброшенную из чемодана электробритву, с задумчивым видом подкинул её на ладони, сумев наконец привлечь кошкино внимание, и заключил:  
– Был бы суеверен – решил бы, что господь против.  
Гаррет зафыркал так, что Пятнашка немедленно встопорщила уши и вытянула шею, пытаясь найти источник звука, но затем снова посерьезнел и печально констатировал:  
– А шеф будет против, если вы с Лирен проебете без толку те деньги, которые она выклянчила у него на оргвзнос. И Лирен расстроится, она столько нервов на Райвза угробила. Впрочем, это все мелочи по сравнению с упущенной возможностью полапать тот суперпуперконфокальный микроскоп, про который три ночи подряд мне рассказывал…  
– Не передергивай, – отчаянно смутившись, пробормотал Андерс. – Рассказ о конфокальном микроскопе занял в общей сложности минут сорок пять, не больше. И не смотри на меня так, а то я на самолет опоздаю.  
Смотреть Хоук, конечно, не прекратил, напротив, заулыбался так по-кошачьи самодовольно, что Андерс едва удержался.  
Нет, не удержался: вытащил Пятнашку из чемодана, побросал туда вещи, уже не заботясь ни об аккуратности, ни даже о том, не забыл ли чего, захлопнул его, а потом, толкнув Гаррета на кровать, уселся на него верхом и принялся целовать. Спохватился, нашарил ни разу не пользованные по назначению меховые наручники, которые они с месяц назад закинули под кровать, защелкнул их на запястьях у Хоука и, несколько обезопасив тем самым свой и без того пошатнувшийся разум, снова впился в его губы. Насчет своего самоконтроля он ещё мог строить какие-то иллюзии; насчет того, что от этого самоконтроля остается, когда у Гаррета есть возможность действовать в полную силу – уже нет.  
Канада встретила Андерса промозглой сыростью, пронизывающим ветром и осознанием того, что экспроприация любимого хоукова свитера была вовсе не актом потакания своему фетишизму, а божественным провидением. Хотя Хоук наверняка заявил бы, что одно другому не мешает. Андерс нахохлился, поддернул повыше широкий, давно растянувшийся воротник, от которого даже после стирки чуть-чуть пахло Гарретом, и решительно шагнул в сыпавшуюся с неба холодную морось.  
Его гостиница оказалась совсем небольшой, а её хозяйка и впрямь была очень милой женщиной. Андерсу немедленно вручили огромную кружку горячего чая с лимоном и имбирем, толстое мохнатое полотенце и старенький фен со слегка треснувшей ручкой, и ахали над ним до тех пор, пока он не применил все это по назначению. Андерс попросту опешил от такого напора и безропотно отдал мистресс Селби истоптанный Пятнашкой костюм, настоятельно требовавший чистки, отпаривания и прочих реанимационных мероприятий. А когда он заикнулся об оплате дополнительных услуг, добрая мистресс посмотрела на него так, что он чуть язык не прикусил и, понятное дело, больше эту тему не поднимал.  
В чемодане у него, само собой, царил первозданный хаос. Там, где схалтурила Пятнашка, дело довершили не страдавшие излишней аккуратностью работники багажной службы. Однако через пару часов Андерс все же выяснил, что забыл он только зонтик и ту пару шерстяных носков, которую с завидным упорством подсовывал ему Хоук, зато прихватил вместо них пару пятнашкиных мячиков с перьями и отвалившийся с её ошейника бубенчик.  
Сумку с рабочей техникой ему собирал Гаррет, поскольку сам он полагал, что на одномесячную поездку ему вполне хватит старенького, служившего ему ещё с колледжа ноутбука. Ну и телефона, понятное дело, куда в нынешние времена без мобильника. Однако протестовать он так и не решился: Хоук, взявший на себя заботу о техническом обеспечении его путешествия, так азартно сверкал глазами, что портить ему удовольствие не хотелось. Забегавшийся с оформлением всяческих командировочных бумаг Андерс так и не успел выяснить, что именно Гаррет считал жизненно необходимыми для его работы вещами. Запихать в относительно небольшой чемоданчик конфокальный микроскоп или термостат даже он не мог, а других, хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобных гипотез у Андерса не было.  
На рабочем столе его ноутбука был Хоук. Спокойный, сосредоточенный, красивый невыносимо – будто языческий бог, по какой-то надобности или просто шутки ради нарядившийся современным человеком. Андерс залюбовался, забыв на мгновение даже о том, что Гаррет, оказывается, куда-то дел не только все его ярлыки, но и стандартные кнопки Windows – и тут неподвижное изображение моргнуло, скосило глаза влево и, лихо крутанувшись в кадре, радостно уставилось на него:  
– Привет! Как доехал?  
Андерс аж подскочил от неожиданности, чуть не вывалившись из кресла, и уже собирался рассердиться на эту глупую выходку – но глаза Гаррета, ещё секунду назад холодно-отстраненные, вмиг засияли таким безграничным обожанием, что у него в животе стало тепло и щекотно, как будто там и правда завелись пресловутые бабочки. Улыбавшийся Хоук был настолько родным и милым, что у него совершенно по-дурацки дрогнул голос:  
– Я по тебе уже скучаю.  
Гаррет как будто предвидел подобное: тут же вытащил откуда-то совершенно неземного вида гарнитуру с длинным микрофоном, нацепил её на голову и пощелкал кнопками где-то за краем экрана, и его ласковое, доверчивое «я тоже» прозвучало так отчетливо и чисто, будто он и впрямь шептал Андерсу на ухо, а не сидел в своем офисе в тысяче километров от него. У Андерса мурашки по коже побежали, от хоукова голоса с ним с самого начала всякая ерунда творилась.  
И тот, конечно же, прекрасно все понял: заухмылялся самодовольно, так, что Андерс не смог сдержать смеха, заурчал нежно и вкрадчиво, утешая и успокаивая – и до нелепого острая тоска постепенно утихла.  
Хоук, разумеется, был психом – но психом основательным и по-своему логичным. Андерс и половины его объяснений не понял, но организованная им связь, кажется, имела крайне мало общего с традиционным интернетом. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что Гаррет не позаимствовал у Пентагона пару-тройку спутников для этой безусловно благой цели. Спросить об этом прямо Андерс так и не рискнул, боясь услышать в ответ что-то вроде «ну я их немножко поломал, чтобы не сопротивлялись, попользуюсь и потом обратно все починю».  
В сумке с ноутбуком нашлась гарнитура и для него – она была покомпактнее и походила на обычные BlueTooth-примочки, прилагающиеся ко многим современным телефонам, но работала, конечно же, совсем иначе. Гаррет велел о деньгах не беспокоиться: мучиться с компаниями сотовой связи ему было все-таки лень, так что он просто взял и как следует настроил свой псевдо-скайп. Андерс с подозрением глянул на него, но Хоук смотрел в ответ прямо и честно, и в глазах у него не мелькал тот очаровательный лукавый огонек, который был вернейшим признаком того, что он все-таки успел где-то нахулиганить. Как можно обеспечить бесплатную связь через полконтинента, Андерс не представлял, но Гаррет – когда у него возникало желание – мог устроить и не такое.   
Конференция – вернее, школа-конференция, включавшая в себя не только доклады и пленарные лекции, но и практические занятия – оказалась мероприятием масштабным и очень солидным. Андерсу было как-то даже неловко отнимать у людей время со своим «Покупайте продукцию Circle Inc.!» – но, вопреки всем его опасениям, слушали его внимательно, с уважением, особенно когда он обмолвился, что всю статистику, касавшуюся предложенных решений, собирал сам. Кто-то, кажется, действительно заинтересовался – во всяком случае, визитки отдела продаж, которых он прихватил всего десятка полтора, разлетелись довольно быстро, и через пару дней пришлось раздавать собственные.  
Короче говоря, скучать было попросту некогда, все его время занимали доклады, обсуждения и споры с коллегами, затягивавшиеся иногда так надолго, что увлекшихся ученых разгоняли заметно робевшие охранники выставочного комплекса. Да и то Андерс, будучи не в силах успокоиться, до самой гостиницы продолжал объяснять ни в чем не повинному Хоуку, почему прав был именно он. Вряд ли Гаррет, организовывая свою безлимитную связь, рассчитывал именно на это, но никаких возражений Андерс так и не услышал: тот послушно внимал его замысловатым монологам, подбадривал, порой даже задавал очень дельные, интересные вопросы или подкидывал неожиданные аргументы, которые Андерс потом с успехом использовал в продолжавшемся споре.  
Днем этого было достаточно. Днем Андерс и так был словно пьяный от переизбытка информации, и для того, чтобы почувствовать себя пригретым за пазухой котенком, с лихвой хватало усмешливого хоукова «мур» в нацепленной на ухо гарнитуре. А вот вечером…  
Вечером можно было открыть ноутбук и наконец увидеть улыбку Гаррета, посмеяться над его безуспешными попытками отогнать Пятнашку от штуки, из которой слышался голос её второго любимого хозяина, и заняться мелкими бытовыми делами, перебрасываясь с ним короткими фразами. Хоук тоже не торчал перед компьютером все время: отходил, гремел на кухне посудой, перекладывал на диван задремавшую в стиральной машине кошку – все как обычно, точно так же, как в любой из их вечеров дома.  
Все как обычно, как будто он и не уезжал вовсе – вот только Андерсу ужасно не хватало прикосновений. Хотя бы возможности пихнуть Хоука бедром, пробираясь мимо него к холодильнику, или запустить пальцы в его волосы, или просто прогнуться под легшей ему на поясницу ласковой рукой. Даже засыпать без ежевечернего кошачьего массажа – Пятнашка облюбовала место в изножье их с Гарретом кровати и, устраиваясь на ночь, по нескольку минут топталась по его ногам – оказалось намного сложнее. И ужасно хотелось ощутить смех Хоука – низкий, бархатистый – ладонями, почувствовать, как вибрирует под пальцами широкая крепкая грудь.  
Вдобавок привыкшее к регулярному сексу тело через несколько дней тоже стало настырно требовать своего. Андерс, словно озабоченный подросток, постоянно ловил себя на том, что по нескольку минут бездумно следит за занимающимся какой-нибудь ерундой Гарретом, бесстыдно оглаживая взглядом его ловкие пальцы и жилистые предплечья с перекатывавшимися под кожей мускулами. А ещё вспоминал все время, по поводу и без повода, какова на вкус тонкая кожа у Хоука за ухом, как он стонет, если целовать там то нежно, едва ощутимо, то жестко почти до грубости – и потом снова прикасаться губами осторожно-осторожно, словно к хрупким крыльям бабочки. От подобных мыслей воображение у Андерса окончательно срывалось с цепи, и каждый, даже самый невинный хоуков жест начинал казаться непристойным предложением.  
В конце концов он попросту не выдержал, забился в ванную, снова нацепив на ухо отложенную было гарнитуру, и, слушая рассказывавшего о какой-то своей мудреной задумке Хоука, принялся дрожащими руками расстегивать штаны. Голос Гаррета, звучный, со знакомыми до дрожи мурлычущими нотками, заставлял его плавиться от желания, и Андерс прикрыл глаза, представляя, что Хоук стоит прямо у него за спиной. Что это он гладит его по животу, кончиками пальцев вырисовывая круги на чувствительном местечке у самого бедра, накрывает ладонью пах, ещё не лаская, а только поддразнивая – а потом аккуратно и крепко сжимает пальцы, двигая рукой в такт его сбивающемуся пульсу.  
Гаррет заметил – то ли услышал, как изменился ритм его дыхания, то ли просто почуял – и, оборвав рассказ на полуслове, мягким, не подразумевавшим умолчания тоном поинтересовался, что он делает. Андерс торопливо сглотнул подкатывавший к губам стон и бездумно ляпнул «дрочу на твой голос», сладко поежившись от собственной бесстыдной откровенности. Хоук тихо, хрипловато рассмеялся – и тут же принялся нашептывать ему на ухо какую-то ласковую похабщину, от которой у Андерса голова пошла кругом, а живот скрутило предоргазменной судорогой.  
– А я вообще-то тоже ужасно по тебе соскучился, – многозначительно сообщил Гаррет, когда Андерс, кое-как приведя себя в порядок, плюхнулся на диван перед ноутбуком.  
– Тебе проще, – смущенно огрызнулся тот. От каждого гарретова взгляда Андерса окатывало нестерпимым жаром, а внутри крепла уверенность в том, что, находись они в одной комнате, он уже стонал бы под своим мужчиной, захлебываясь наслаждением. Он неловко поерзал на продавленных подушках, чувствуя, как заныло в паху от возвращающегося слишком быстро возбуждения, и почти обиженно буркнул: – У тебя, в конце концов, весь тот хлам из секс-шопа под рукой.  
Задумчиво облизывавший губы Хоук замер, и Андерс на мгновение испугался, что все-таки брякнул что-то лишнее – но тот вдруг ухмыльнулся и каким-то до ужаса неприличным тоном проурчал:  
– А ведь это мысль!  
Андерс в отчаянии застонал, увидев на его лице то вдохновенное выражение, которое предвещало очередную безумную выходку. Однако протестовать было уже поздно: Гаррет лукаво прищурился, быстро отстучал на клавиатуре несколько коротких команд и, стремительно поднявшись на ноги, танцующим шагом двинулся в сторону комода со всякими мелочами.  
Камера поворачивалась вслед за Хоуком, реагируя на движение, а тот, явно развлекаясь, заставлял её то фокусироваться на его длинных крепких пальцах, вырисовывавших в воздухе какой-то замысловатый узор, то скользить вдоль изгиба спины и покачивавшихся бедер. Андерс сглотнул, зачарованно глядя на него: его мужчина был красив, он всегда это знал – но ещё никогда тот не демонстрировал это с такой бесстыдной откровенностью.  
– Что ты со мной делаешь, Гаррет, что ты делаешь… – беспомощно шептал он, боясь даже моргать, чтобы не упустить ни единого его движения. Гаррет услышал, хищно усмехнулся, чуть вздернув подбородок жестом довольного собой кота, и медленно обвел кончиком языка губы – но в обращенном на Андерса взгляде был вполне серьезный вопрос. И, похоже, он увидел то, что хотел: его усмешка стала ещё шире, и он, небрежно швырнув что-то на стоявшую у противоположной стены кровать, упругим звериным шагом пересек комнату.  
Андерс, кажется, и вовсе забывал дышать, пока Хоук раздевался – без нарочито-томной медлительности, свойственной профессиональным стриптизерам, но так, что сразу становилось ясно: он чувствовал андерсов взгляд, чувствовал его желание, слишком яростное для того, чтобы уместиться в слова, какими бы они ни были – и ему это безумно нравилось.  
Гаррет и сам уже был возбужден до предела, и Андерс до крови закусил губу, когда он, улегшись на кровати, плавно потянулся и снова поймал его взгляд. А затем он медленно, напоказ скользнул кончиками пальцев по изогнутым в коварной усмешке губам, повел ими вниз по шее, вдоль ключиц, по груди – и следовавшая за движением его руки камера, словно живое существо, оглаживала взглядом перекатывавшиеся под кожей крепкие мускулы, отзывавшиеся на ласку нетерпеливой дрожью.   
– Нравится? – замерев на мгновение, лукаво мурлыкнул Хоук и снова посмотрел на Андерса голодными, потемневшими от страсти глазами.  
– Чтоб тебя, Гаррет, я тебя хочу безумно! – рявкнул тот, до боли сжимая в пальцах край журнального столика, на котором стоял ноутбук. Кажется, тот протестующе поскрипывал… только Андерс был уже не в состоянии это заметить. – Хватит надо мной издеваться, садист доморощенный!  
Гаррет хрипловато рассмеялся и, откинувшись на подушки, принялся устраиваться поудобнее – неспешно и обстоятельно, словно кот, позволяя Андерсу налюбоваться им вволю. Его ладонь, беспорядочно блуждавшая по телу, наконец добралась до своей цели, огладила, сжала – и Андерс чуть не заскулил, заметив, как дрогнули от удовольствия гарретовы ресницы. Хоук и не думал торопиться, ласкал себя дразняще медленно, чуть слышно постанывая и едва заметно покачивая бедрами, и Андерс, завороженный этим неспешным, словно морской прибой, ритмом, мог только хватать ртом воздух, почти забыв о собственном мучительном возбуждении.  
Гарретову самообладанию могли бы позавидовать боги, но все же и у его сил был предел. Движения его ладони постепенно становились все резче, по всему телу волнами пробегала сладкая дрожь, и изнемогавший от желания Андерс чуть не взвыл, когда блестевшие от смазки пальцы Гаррета сдвинулись ниже, в ложбинку между ягодиц, и начали нетерпеливо растягивать тугое колечко мышц.   
– Что ж ты творишь, зараза? – в отчаянии простонал он – и поперхнулся следующим стоном, когда Хоук, возбужденно оскалившись, нашарил в складках покрывала резиновый фаллоимитатор.  
Это было уже слишком – и все же Андерс снова оказался не в силах не смотреть. Не смотреть, не вслушиваться в каждый рваный выдох, не представлять, что это на него Гаррет насаживается, едва контролируя норовящие дернуться навстречу бедра, на которых напряженно подрагивают четко прорисованные мускулы, что это от его движений тело его мужчины выгибает судорогой наслаждения, а с губ слетают резкие, хриплые вздохи на грани стона.  
– Сильнее! – отрывисто приказал Андерс, резко толкаясь бедрами навстречу собственной ладони – и глухо заныл, когда Хоук, без промедления подчинившись его команде, хрипло вскрикнул и ещё шире раздвинул ноги, крупно вздрагивая от каждого движения скользившей внутри игрушки.  
– А-а-андерс… – протяжно застонал он и, совсем забыв о затеянной игре, извернулся на кровати так, чтобы можно было ласкать себя свободней. Андерс зарычал, не помня себя от вожделения – пьяный от страсти Гаррет, с растрепанными, липнущими ко лбу волосами, с кожей, поблескивавшей от испарины, и ритмично напрягавшимися в такт собственным стонам мускулами принадлежал, должен был принадлежать ему, только ему одному. Желание оказаться рядом, вцепиться зубами в загривок и довершить начатое стало совершенно нестерпимым, Андерс с трудом выхрипел что-то повелительное – как бы не затасканное «кончи для меня» – и сам на мгновение выключился из реальности.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, что я с тобой за это сделаю, когда вернусь? – слегка отдышавшись, грозно осведомился он. Хоук, расслабленно вытянувшийся на смятом покрывале, приоткрыл один глаз и, хитро покосившись на него, невиннейшим тоном предположил:  
– Затрахаешь до обморока, да?..  
Пятнашка запрыгнула на кровать, потопталась у Гаррета на животе и, ткнувшись мордой в руки, озадаченно мяукнула, как будто спрашивая: хозяин, а чего это ты так стонал, и раз стонал, то куда ты дел моего второго хозяина? Тот лениво потрепал её по ушам и снова улыбнулся тщетно пытавшемуся сердиться Андерсу – уже совсем иначе, без вызова, тепло и ласково.  
Весь следующий день Андерс ходил как пыльным мешком по голове ударенный, но потом мелькавшие перед глазами непристойные картинки все-таки стали потихоньку меркнуть, и он наконец сумел сосредоточиться на делах. Правда, оставить хоукову выходку без последствий он все-таки не смог: через пару дней, когда Гаррет немного потерял бдительность, позвонил ему во время кофе-брейка и своим самым лучшим постельным голосом принялся рассказывать, кто он, зараза такая, есть, какая у него охренительная задница и что именно с этой задницей будет, когда он приедет из Канады. Слышимость была отличная, Андерс и сам изрядно завелся, слушая, как сбивалось дыхание у его любимого. Хорошо хоть догадался отойти подальше от людного корпуса и устроиться на скамеечке за высоким густым кустом.  
Потом, правда, оказалось, что конспирация вышла не очень: с другой стороны куста стояла ещё одна скамейка, и сидевший на ней молоденький паренек, увидев выбиравшегося на главную дорожку Андерса, уставился на него совершенно дикими глазами, в которых светились одновременно ужас и возбуждение. Все ещё взбудораженный Андерс, проходя мимо, бросил на него откровенно насмешливый взгляд и хищно ухмыльнулся, и паренька едва не сдуло с места.  
Хоук, услышав эту историю, долго хохотал и радовался, что у него такой видный и грозный парень, а Андерсу было немного стыдно. У бедного мальчика, похоже, и так картина мира изрядно пошатнулась, а он ещё и добавил.  
А на следующее утро после того, как Андерс принялся украдкой вычеркивать из карманного календарика те семнадцать дней, что оставались до окончания конференции, его разбудил запах свежесваренного кофе. Мгновением спустя матрас у него за спиной скрипнул, принимая тяжесть чужого тела, и забравшийся к нему под одеяло Гаррет ласково поцеловал его в шею и промурлыкал:  
– Доброе утро, сокровище.  
И кофе, конечно же, пришлось варить заново.


	4. Эффект бабочки. Ангстовая концовка номер три.

Карвер неотрывно смотрел на дорогу, сжимал пальцы на рулевом весле до жутковатой, подкрашенной стойким иракским загаром желтизны, и выглядел именно тем, кем являлся: боевым офицером, солдатом корпуса специального назначения, прошедшим десяток с лишним горячих точек.  
Почему-то раньше Андерс этого не замечал. Рядом с братом младший Хоук казался просто тинэйджером-переростком, вечным Мелким, забавным, колюче-милым и совершенно безобидным. Гаррет затмевал его совершенно, из них двоих именно он выглядел тем, кто, не задумываясь, свернет шею ошибшемуся с жертвой грабителю и без малейших угрызений совести разрядит пистолет в мучающего бродячую кошку ублюдка. А потом улыбнется так же беззаботно и искренне, как улыбался всегда, и, безбожно фальшивя, примется на весь квартал орать арию Лоэнгрина или Зигфрида. Карвер же был настолько очевидно вменяем, что люди попросту не видели в нем опасности.  
И зря, как оказалось.  
У Андерса зверски болела челюсть, отзывавшаяся на мельчайшую неровность на дороге. Связанные запястья нехорошо ныли, заставляя вспоминать все прелести нарушенного кровотока и последующего некроза, а кожа возле заклеенного изолентой рта чесалась так, что одно лишь это можно было приравнять к самым страшным китайским пыткам. У него затекло все тело, но это уже казалось сущей мелочью.  
\- Не дергайся, - даже не глянув на него, отрывисто проговорил Карвер, невесть как почуявший, что он пришел в себя. – Я… - Он запнулся, но все же договорил: - Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред.  
Андерс скептически запыхтел, стараясь как можно явственней выразить всю меру своего недоверия, но Карвер, кажется, понял и так:  
\- Я тебя ненавижу. – Выглядел он, во всяком случае, так, словно с куда большей охотой пристрелил бы Андерса к чертовой матери, а не разговаривал с ним. – Но тебе ничего не грозит. Ты со мной кое-куда съездишь, а потом я тебя отпущу. Вернешься к своей ба... женщине, и живи как жил.  
Андерс гневно замычал, и Карвер, задумчиво покосившись на него, протянул руку и рывком сорвал с его лица изоленту.  
\- Какого хрена? – рявкнул тот – и немедленно об этом пожалел, потому что голова снова взорвалась адской болью, и ещё несколько минут ему пришлось пережидать, пока пропадут замелькавшие перед глазами черные точки. – Что это вообще значит?  
Он только-только проводил Мег и собирался, как и обещал, два часа наворачивать круги по гостиной, дожидаясь, пока она позвонит ему и скажет, кто же у них все-таки будет – мальчик или девочка. Звонок в дверь застал его врасплох, физиономия Карвера, который, как он думал, станет обходить его за тридевять земель, и подавно… Он даже поздороваться не успел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поинтересоваться причинами, приведшими мрачного, словно на похоронах, парня в его дом.  
\- Будь моя воля, я бы на тебя даже плюнуть побрезговал, - напряженно проговорил Карвер и, явно сделав над собой усилие, добавил: - Но ты – все, что у меня осталось. Последний шанс. Все остальное я уже перепробовал, и без толку.  
\- Ты о чем? – настороженно переспросил Андерс. На душе вдруг стало так муторно, что крепко замешанная на испуге злость враз выцвела и растаяла, словно туман под солнцем. – Куда мы едем?  
\- Сам увидишь, - бросил Карвер таким тоном, словно ему было невыносимо трудно говорить, сглотнул и через силу добавил: - Ехать ещё четыре часа. Если пообещаешь не делать глупостей, я тебя развяжу, приглядишь заодно за Пятнашкой.  
\- Кошку-то зачем надо было похищать?! – совершенно опешил Андерс, но Карвер зыркнул на него так, что остальные вопросы примерзли у него к языку. Кроме разве одного: - А если не пообещаю?  
\- Вырублю и довезу в багажнике, - ответил младший Хоук тоном настолько равнодушным, что сразу стало ясно: так и сделает.  
Обещанные четыре часа в конечном итоге оказались тремя с тремя четвертями; Пятнашка мирно дремала в хорошей, подобранной точно под её размер и вес переноске и только один раз, проснувшись, выразила свое недовольство отсутствием возможности прогуляться; отвечать на андерсовы вопросы Карвер отказывался наотрез, удостаивая его разве что резким «заткнись» или «сам увидишь». Чаще всего тот и вовсе ограничивался одним лишь коротким взглядом, и Андерс все яснее понимал, что влип, как никогда прежде.  
\- Не дури, - вновь предупредил его Карвер, вылез из машины и, забрав с заднего сиденья переноску, направился к крыльцу большого здания в колониальном стиле. Андерс оглянулся на высокие кованые ворота, которые закрылись за их задним бампером и поспешил нагнать своего спутника. Пытаться сбежать было бесполезно, Карвер пресекал любую возможность задолго до того, как у Андерса появился бы хоть какой-то шанс воплотить её в реальность. Даже сейчас он, как будто забыв о том, что был не один, все равно то и дело предостерегающе поглядывал на Андерса, напоминая о навязанном уговоре.  
\- …это запрещено, мистер Хоук, - с какой-то очень характерной мягкостью говорил пожилой мужчина, похожий на университетского профессора. – Никаких животных. Я не отрицаю их благотворного влияния на душевное равновесие, но для этой цели у нас есть собственный живой уголок, все животные в котором гарантированно здоровы и доброжелательны.  
\- Я знаю, сэр, - покорно, почти жалобно соглашался Карвер, но лицо у него все равно было словно у человека, готового биться насмерть. – Просто… Это его кошка, понимаете? Не просто какая-то мурка полосатая, а его собственная. Вы ведь помните, с вашим живым уголком ничего не вышло, и вы сами говорили, что все, что может хоть как-то…  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнув, прервал его «профессор». Смотревший в пол Карвер вскинул голову и недоверчиво сощурился, и тот понизил голос: - Только, пожалуйста, не афишируйте. В этом случае вы совершенно правы, но не стоит дразнить формалистов. Идите через заднюю дверь, сейчас у них прогулка. И не таскайте свою кошку по главному корпусу!  
\- Спасибо, сэр! – коротко, по-военному, кивнул Карвер и, схватив ничерта не понимавшего Андерса за рукав, потащил его за собой.  
Через пять минут блуждания по коридорам они вышли на задний двор. Андерс так и не успел ничего разглядеть, понял только, что это было вовсе не логово какой-то бандитской банды, как он опасался, а какое-то вполне официальное учреждение. Частное, скорее всего: даже казенная скупость обстановки здесь казалась какой-то зажиточной.  
Парк с другой стороны здания тоже выглядел почти до отвращения ухоженным: ровные, едва ли в пару сантиметров высотой, газоны, редкие шарики аккуратно подстриженных кустов, несколько раскидистых деревьев и ровные песчаные дорожки, разбегавшиеся в разные стороны. Кое-где на газоне стояли скамейки, на нескольких самых дальних сидели люди в светлой одежде. Что-то в них показалось Андерсу странным, но разглядеть их с такого расстояния ему не удалось.  
Карвер замер на миг, повел головой, словно принюхиваясь, и решительно направился куда-то влево. От андерсовых вопросов он по-прежнему отмахивался, но теперь в его жестах и взгляде сквозило отчетливое раздражение, словно Андерс совершил какую-то чудовищную ошибку – и раз за разом повторял её вновь. Навстречу им попались двое здоровяков, которых так и тянуло обозвать санитарами: их одинаковая одежда неуловимо напоминала чем-то форму медицинского персонала, только тот, что посветлее, щеголял вдобавок ещё и гипсом на правой руке.  
\- Это твой его приголубил, - заметив вопросительный карвервов взгляд, сообщил другой.  
\- Ему хуже? – настороженно нахмурился Карвер, но «санитар» помотал головой:  
\- Да нет, Берт просто новенький, решил правила блюсти. Дескать, им личных вещей при себе иметь не положено… а ведь предупреждали его, что отбирать у твоего его колечки строго противопоказано, и к дьяволу эти правила, мелочь же. Ну вот и получил. Он у тебя тоже, что ли, из ваших голубых беретов? Лихо Берта скрутил, я и охнуть не успел, даром что рядом был.  
\- Нет, бывший рестлер, - ещё больше помрачнел Карвер и, не прощаясь, зашагал дальше по тропинке. Андерс замешкался было, надеясь расспросить Берта и его приятеля – хотя бы узнать, куда Карвер его притащил – но тот успел уйти слишком далеко. Тревожное предчувствие давило все сильнее, и даже втравивший его в эту безумную затею Хоук начал казаться чуть ли не единственной защитой от надвигающейся беды.  
Карвер остановился так резко, что нагнавший его Андерс едва не врезался ему в спину. Проследил его взгляд, неловко отвел глаза, наткнувшись на чью-то мощную фигуру в явно больничной пижаме… и вдруг сумел свести воедино все примеченные по дороге мелочи.  
\- Мы в психушке, - потрясенно проговорил он вслух.  
\- В частной психиатрической лечебнице имени Квентина Делорье, - с откровенной горечью поправил его Карвер и с каким-то резким смешком выплюнул: - Додумался наконец.  
Он снова двинулся вперед, обошел сидевшего на скамейке мужчину и плавно, словно боясь спугнуть, опустился перед ним на корточки. А потом медленно, почти нерешительно протянул руку и коснулся безвольно лежавшей на колене кисти:  
\- Гаррет… Здравствуй. Посмотри, кого я тебе привез. Узнаешь?.. – Он запнулся на миг, и ветер донес до Андерса почти неслышное: - Ну пожалуйста…  
Мужчина не шевельнулся, так и смотрел куда-то за горизонт, словно рядом с ним никого не было. У него на запястье, на простой черной резинке для волос, висели два кольца, в свете заходящего солнца сиявшие кровавым золотом.


End file.
